Un imbécil maravilloso
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Yamato recibe cartas anónimas, por conversaciones de chat va interrogando a sus amigos para ver si le están gastando una broma. ¿Quién será esa persona que parece conocerlo tan bien? [Para Damae por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Damae_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

 **Antes de leer:** este fic es un poco experimental. Solo tiene fragmentos de cosas escritas por ellos, cartas y conversaciones por chat/teléfono.

* * *

.

 **Un imbécil maravilloso**

.

«Querría ser más valiente, ¿sabes? Querría… no sé, ser capaz de intentar cosas a la cara, de hacer planes buenos y que funcionen. Pero no confío en que pase. Me he dejado llevar por impulsos, sobre todo en lo que respecta a ti, y no ha servido de nada. Sigo sin ser nada.

Pero seré algo, aunque solo sea mediante cartas.

Hay una cosa que no consigo sacarme de la cabeza, es la razón por la que empecé a pensar en ti. Caíste en una cueva oscura… ¿qué viste, qué pensaste? Necesito saberlo. Y ni siquiera te puedo decir por qué. Pero quiero saber cuáles son tus miedos, tus inseguridades… Creo que es lo que nos hace más humanos, que nos representan más nuestras cosas "feas" que las bonitas.

Te voy a contar cosas de mí, las mismas que querría saber de ti. Quizá cuando acabes de leer estas cartas (bueno, no sé si se puedan llamar así porque no serán largas) decidas que tú también quieres hablarme de ti.

Eres un imbécil maravilloso, tenlo presente. Espera mi siguiente carta».

.

.

De: Yamato [14:20]:

 _¿Quién ha sido?_

De: Koushiro [14:21]:

 _¿Qué?_

De: Takeru [14:24]:

 _Yo me comí las últimas galletas._

De: Hikari [14:24]:

 _Es mentira, me las dio a mí._

De: Yamato [14:25]:

 _Me dan igual las galletas (aunque la próxima vez que vengas a casa, Takeru, tienes que traer)._

 _Lo repito: ¿quién ha sido?_

De: Sora [14:25]:

 _Si no dices qué pasa es un poco complicado._

De: Yamato [14:26]:

 _Taichi está muy callado, seguro que ha sido él. ¡Sé que has sido tú, Yagami! Voy a darte una paliza._

De: Jou [14:26]:

 _Estoy intentando estudiar, chicos… ¿Qué os pasa?_

De: Miyako [14:26]:

 _Yamato está enfadado por algo, pero no dice qué ha pasado._

De: Daisuke [14:27]:

 _Tai está en un entrenamiento de fútbol, lo estoy viendo ahora mismo, llevamos aquí todo el día porque hay un torneo mañana._

De: Yamato [14:27]:

 _¿Todo el día?_

De: Daisuke [14:27]:

 _Desde muy temprano, sí._

De: Yamato [14:27]:

 _Mierda._

De: Takeru [14:28]:

 _¿Pero qué pasa?_

De: Yamato [14:28]:

 _Como hayas sido tú, hermanito, te vas a enterar._

De: Koushiro [14:30]:

 _Yama, la ira lleva al odio y el odio al lado oscuro…_

De: Yamato [14:33]:

 _Muy gracioso. Como me entere de quién me ha dejado esa carta…_

De: Sora [14:33]:

 _¿Cuál carta? ¿Una admiradora? O admirador…_

De: Miyako [14:38]:

 _¡No nos dejes con la intriga!_

De: Yamato [14:43]:

 _Sabe demasiado para ser una admiradora… Sé que es una broma. Tiene que serlo._

.

.

«Hoy estabas muy guapo. Aunque si fruncieras un poco menos el ceño estarías mejor, ¡te saldrán arrugas!

Estás enfadado por estas cartas, me hace gracia. No creo que vayas a tomarme en serio, así que no sé si es buena idea seguir escribiéndote.

Pero me hace gracia, así que lo haré aunque sea por eso.

Hoy quiero contarte que muchas veces me he sentido mala persona. Y me he preguntado si de verdad lo soy. He acabado dándome cuenta de que no, de que hicimos demasiadas cosas como para que cualquiera de nosotros sea malo, que hemos salvado mundos… Pero supongo que no todo es ser bueno o malo. Los buenos tienen defectos y los malos virtudes, ¿no?

No sé por qué te digo esto. Quizá porque alguna vez he pensado que tú tienes defectos y me desesperan y gustan a la vez.

¿Me estaré volviendo loca (o loco, no te voy a decir tan fácilmente de qué género soy)? Quizá, pero por ti. Y lo más gracioso es que no sabría decir por qué».

.

.

De: Taichi [09:03]:

 _Venga, dame detalles._

De: Yamato [09:05]:

 _Presta atención a tu clase. Y deja el móvil, nos lo van a quitar a los dos por tu culpa._

De: Taichi [09:05]:

 _Venga, tío, te mandaría una notita pero estás en otra aula así que habrá que ser modernos. Además, ya bastantes notitas tienes de tu admirador/a…_

De: Yamato [09:12]:

 _Que te den._

De: Taichi [09:13]:

 _¿Por qué no quieres enseñármelas ni contarme qué pone? Dices que es solo una broma. No me burlaré, lo juro._

De: Yamato [09:15]:

 _No te creo. Y no quiero darle importancia. Presta atención a tu clase._

De: Taichi [09:15]:

 _Venga, Yama, soy tu mejnasbifbau_

De: Yamato [09:16]:

 _¿Qué?_

De: Taichi [09:16]:

 _El señor Yagami tendrá su teléfono requisado el resto del día. Y ambos tienen que quedarse después de clase a un castigo. Atienda a la lección, señor Ishida. Atentamente, el profesor Nishijima._

.

.

«¿Qué tal el castigo de ayer? Lo que me reí de vosotros cuando me contaron lo que pasó…

Bah, Sora me lo contó, está claro que sabes que soy uno de nosotros y que no sospecharías de ella.

Intento hablar de forma… no sé, que no te dé pie a saber quién soy, pero creo que no lo consigo del todo.

Qué más da, en el fondo quiero que lo adivines. Que me busques, que tengas curiosidad.

No me avergüenzo de lo que siento por ti, ¿por qué debería avergonzarnos algo bueno?

Hoy he pasado la mañana contando gotas de lluvia, lo hago de vez en cuando para relajarme. ¿Lo has probado? A ti, que tanto te gusta la música, debería encantarte la lluvia. Siempre he pensado que crea una canción "natural". El mar, el viento, las tormentas, la lluvia… Todo eso es música.

Pórtate bien hoy y no saques el teléfono, que sino no podré verte a la salida de clase».

.

.

De: Yamato [17:50]:

 _¿Eres tú?_

De: Daisuke [17:51]:

 _¿Si soy qué?_

De: Yamato [17:51]:

 _No me vaciles, que si eres el que me está dejando las cartas._

De: Daisuke [17:56]:

 _¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Tengo mejores cosas en las que perder el tiempo. Perdimos el torneo de fútbol…_

De: Yamato [17:57]:

 _Me da igual._

De: Daisuke [17:57]:

 _¡Borde! Oye, te quería pedir consejo, ¿cómo consigues tener admiradoras secretas? ¿Es por cómo te vistes o porque vas de duro? ¿Crees que debería aprender a tocar un instrumento? Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que intentaste enseñarme…_

De: Yamato [17:58]:

 _Eres muy pesado. Ven si quieres al próximo ensayo pero no te acerques a mi bajo._

.

.

«Una vez soñé que nos perdíamos por el Mundo Digital. Tú y yo, solos, ni siquiera estaban nuestros compañeros.

Éramos mayores, más que cuando tuvimos nuestras aventuras, más que ahora. Nos dábamos la mano y me preguntabas si ese era el lugar en el que quería estar.

Y te dije que no.

¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú allí no serías feliz. Porque no eres alguien a quien se pueda atar, porque debes pasar tus horas en soledad hablando con música de lo que sientes, mirando las estrellas y preguntándote si allá arriba habrá un sitio para ti…

Sí, ¿qué creías? Sé observar. Y desde siempre has mirado mucho el cielo de noche. Lo miras con un montón de preguntas en los ojos.

Y nadie más que tú puede responderlas».

.

.

De: Yamato [18:05]:

 _¿Eres tú quien me manda notitas? Como seas tú, vas a sufrir cada vez que vengas a comer…_

De: Takeru [18:06]:

 _No soy yo, no me arriesgaría a tu comida picante a traición. Pero si lo fuera no te lo diría, ¿no te parece?_

De: Yamato [18:06]:

 _Taichi no es, porque el primer día no estuvo en la escuela y alguien la metió en mi casillero. El siguiente que más me molesta eres tú, aunque ya he preguntado a Daisuke, por si acaso._

De: Takeru [18:11]:

 _A ver, sé un poco listo, tiene que ser alguien que vaya a tu escuela._

De: Yamato [18:13]:

 _... no lo había pensado. Eso me quita a muchos. Ni los pequeños, ni Jou._

De: Takeru [18:13]:

 _Ay, hermano, ¿qué harías sin mí?_

De: Yamato [18:13]:

 _Vivir más tranquilo._

De: Takeru [18:14]:

 _Yo también te quiero._

.

.

«Sé que estás nervioso por el próximo concierto de tu grupo. No tienes que estarlo, ¿sabes? Lo haréis genial.

Puede que ahora vaya a ir más gente y quizá algún cazatalentos… Pero eso no cambia nada. Eres tú, en el escenario, frente a un micrófono y con tu bajo en las manos. Lo demás qué más da.

Yo estaré ahí, en primera fila, animándote. Y entendiendo todos los silencios en las letras de tus canciones, los mensajes escondidos, las cosas que gritan tus gestos.

No debes estar nervioso, porque simplemente no sirve de nada. El concierto llegará y pasará lo que tenga que pasar, ¿de qué sirve agobiarse?

Suerte, sé que lo harás genial. Imaginaré que me dedicas una canción».

.

.

De: Jun [00:50]:

 _¡Estoy taaaaaaaan emocionada!_

De: Momoe [00:51]:

 _Jun, duérmete. Ya te he dicho que esa canción no te la ha dedicado a ti._

De: Jun [00:51]:

 _¡Claro que sí! Era a mí. Es mi canción favorita de siempre, esa que habla de una obsesión por las estrellas…_

De: Momoe [00:53]:

 _Él habla de las estrellas de verdad. No de las "estrellas" famosas._

De: Jun [00:53]:

 _Qué importa, siempre me he sentido identificada._

 _¿Momoe? ¡No te duermas! ¡Comparte mi emoción!_

De: Momoe [00:59]:

 _Mira que puedes ser pesada… ¡No era a ti! Había más personas en primera fila._

De: Jun [01:02]:

 _¿Y qué? Fue para mí. Dijo que se lo dedicaba a esa persona que le habla de sí misma con cartas. Yo le he mandado muchísimas._

 _¿Momoe?_

 _¡Despierta! ¡Comparte mi emoción!_

… _qué aburrida eres._

.

.

«Cuando lo dijiste, no pude creerlo. Una canción para mí, entera para mí, y justamente esa en la que hablas de lo que yo siempre he sabido.

A mí me empezaron a gustar las estrellas porque me recordaban a ti.

Fue muy mágico, ¿sabes? Creo que lloré un poco, aunque no lo recuerdo. Tantas personas allí… pero esa vez cantabas solo para mí. Nunca pensé que pasaría algo así.

Cántame, Yama, canta para mí. Siempre siento que eres capaz de decir todo lo que te guardas cuando estás cantando. Que se notan tus sentimientos, tus emociones. Todo tú.

Cántame».

.

.

De: Yamato [11:05]:

 _Dime la verdad, ¿eres tú?_

De: Koushiro [13:20]:

 _Tendrás que ser más específico._

De: Yamato [14:03]:

 _El que me manda las cartas. Igual Taichi te ha hecho caer en su juego y en realidad lo tenéis planeado entre los dos._

De: Koushiro [14:47]:

 _Creo que a estas alturas sería ya una broma cruel, ¿no te parece? Hasta Tai tiene límites._

De: Yamato [15:13]:

 _No me fío. En serio, ¿sabes algo? Necesito saberlo._

 _Es horrible hablar contigo._

De: Koushiro [17:30]:

 _No estoy pendiente del móvil. Tampoco eres quién para hablar, muchas veces no te da la gana contestar._

 _Como ahora… No, no sé nada. Si lo supiera alguno de nosotros ya te habrías enterado, todos son unos cotillas entrometidos. En el buen sentido (supongo)._

.

.

«No sé si eres muy lento o muy bobo.

A estas alturas creo que es más que obvio quién soy. Hoy, incluso, he dejado que me veas cerca de tu casillero. Cada vez te hablo más, me callo menos cosas, me atrevo a acercarme…

Y nada, sigues sin mandarme ni una mínima señal.

A veces me cansas tanto.

Y me enloqueces, en todos los sentidos».

.

.

De: Yamato [21:10]:

 _Por favor, dime que eres tú, que es una broma de mal gusto._

De: Sora [21:22]:

 _Hola a ti también._

De: Yamato [21:23]:

 _Responde._

De: Sora [21:23]:

 _Sabes perfectamente que no soy yo. Y que si fuera una broma, ya hubiera intentado pararla. Sería jugar con tus sentimientos._

De: Yamato [21:24]:

 _Una carta al día durante un mes, menos cuando no hay escuela, y cada vez me dice cosas más… Sabe tanto de mí, cosas que ni yo había pensado con esas palabras…_

De: Sora [21:24]:

 _¿Te gustan ahora esas cartas?_

De: Yamato [21:24]:

 _Eso es lo de menos. Tú sabes algo._

De: Sora [21:25]:

 _Y tú también. Has sabido quién es desde el principio._

 _Vale, no respondas si no quieres, pero deberías empezar a enfrentar las cosas de cara. Deja de tener miedo a acercarte a los demás._

 _Eres tan crío como Taichi a veces._

De: Yamato [23:10]:

 _Eso ha sido un golpe bajo._

De: Sora [23:11]:

 _Te lo has buscado._

.

.

«Esta es mi última carta.

Me da pena, la verdad, hablarte ha sido… no sé, casi como escribir en un diario. Saber que puedes escribir sin ser juzgado (más que nada porque no veré tu cara mientras lees), y siempre es más sencillo soltar cosas así que en persona.

También creo que he pensado más en cómo soy, para intentar hacértelo ver. Y, sobre todo, en qué tengo que pueda ser bueno para ti.

Y ya lo sé. Creo que, simplemente, yo puedo hacerte feliz.

¿Por qué? Porque sí. Porque es mi meta. Porque me fijo en todo lo que dices y en lo que no. Porque que me esfuerce ya tiene que contar algo, ¿no? Y porque se me da genial sonreír, mi sonrisa es de anuncio, y sé que podré contagiártela.

¿No me crees? Ponme a prueba. Puedo ser muy cabezota.

Y esta es mi última carta, porque ya me he cansado de jugar, es hora de dar la cara. Ya que tú no das el paso, me tocará a mí darlo, supongo. Necesito una respuesta.

Recuerda, Yama, que eres un imbécil maravilloso. Si me lo permites, serás MI imbécil maravilloso».

.

.

De: Mimi [16:35]:

 _Estoy esperando que des un paso. Y como no lo das, pues aquí estoy yo._

De: Yamato [16:35]:

 _Yo estaba esperando también._

De: Mimi [16:35]:

 _¿Por qué no me preguntaste a mí? Era la elección más obvia._

De: Yamato [16:35]:

 _¿Por qué la más obvia?_

De: Mimi [16:36]:

 _No te hagas el tonto. Sabías que Taichi no era, si pensabas que era una broma lo lógico era pensar en mí antes que en Koushiro o Sora. Y si pensabas que era en serio, también. Además, dije lo de las estrellas, ¡llevo una diadema con una estrella casi todos los días!_

De: Yamato [16:36]:

 _Ya, muy sutil no has sido._

De: Mimi [16:36]:

 _Lo sé, era la idea. Responde: ¿por qué?_

De: Yamato [16:38]:

 _Porque… porque si eras tú y esto era una broma… me iba a doler._

De: Mimi [16:40]:

 _¿Por qué?_

De: Yamato [16:41]:

 _Digamos que tú te fijaste en las estrellas por mí y viceversa._

De: Mimi [16:43]:

 _¿Entonces qué? Esta no es la forma más romántica para que me digas que yo también soy maravillosa, ¿sabes?_

De: Yamato [16:43]:

 _Das muy por sentado que lo eres, presumida._

De: Mimi [16:43]:

 _Sé que lo soy. ¿O no?_

De: Yamato [16:44]:

 _Este no es un buen sitio para que te responda a eso. Estoy yendo a tu casa, ve bajando._

De: Mimi [16:46]:

 _¡Necesito tiempo para arreglarme!_

De: Yamato [16:49]:

 _Bueno, tú has esperado mucho a que yo me dignara a responderte a las cartas… Así que podré esperar._

 _Pero no te acostumbres._

De: Mimi [16:56]:

 _Tú tendrás que acostumbrarte, me suelo hacer esperar._

De: Yamato [16:56]:

 _Tendrás que hacer que merezca la pena la espera. Pienso ir a buscarte a menudo._

De: Mimi [16:56]:

 _La merecerá, tranquilo._

De: Yamato [16:56]:

 _Lo sé._

* * *

.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Damae! No he tenido tiempo para explayarme más, pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado. A mí me encanta escribir solo textos y diálogos, es muy entretenido. Espero que disfrutes mucho de tu día y esté lleno de sorpresas, y que este año sigamos hablando de todas esas cosas que no nos gustan jajaja :D

Gracias a quienes me lean :)


End file.
